Ryu's Life
by Ryu Fox the Loonatic
Summary: A little story on a young kind loving gentle fox.
1. Chapter 1

Ryu was at the park waiting for Tech to come as he was looking out at the sky watching the clouds.

"Hey." Tech said as he came behind Ryu.

"Bout time. I thought you might've left." Ryu said.

"Now why would I do that. What do you take me for huh?" Tech as ked as they laughed. They relaxed for a bit as the sun began to set.

"Man time really flies by fast here unlike where I used to live." Ryu said.

"Really?"

"Yea back where I used to live, I've always felt that time would run by super slow especially if you're having fun. And you know thinking about there, I can remember the

first time I visited here for a few weeks and I met you."

"Oh yea." Tech said. "Though it was kind of an awkward kind of meeting if you ask me."

"Oh come on now, it wasn't that awkward." Ryu said punching Tech's arm.

"I'm certain it was." Tech said shoving him a bit and they laughed. "But you're right about me and you meeting each other. I can remember times where we always hung

out with each but then you had to go away." Tech said feeling down.

"Yea. But I'm here now, right." Ryu said smiling at Tech and he smiles back.

"Yea. Right." They kept smiling at each other as they held each other's hands…

_Yea I used to love having those moments with him. But I bet you guys are probably wondering about some things. For starters, how did all this happen? Where was I from and _

_how did I end up in Acmetropolis and what made me want to __stay here? Well all the questions will be asked in this story of me. Ryu Fox the Loonatic._


	2. Chapter 2

_ Like in Acmetropolis, I had a pretty good life at where I used to live, which by the way if you're wonderinf, is called Planet Twilightinus. _

_I know, weird name. But yea that's __where I used to live. I've had some pretty crazy and decent lives __there. Like when I was 12 and my brothers Ruxy, Sora, Wyatt, Ventus,_

_ Kasai, and Suoh were 11 __(Yea I'm older than them) and it was our first day of middle school. Things were kinda crazy there and I'm certain you'd know why._

_ But other than that, things were kinda normal in school though I really didn't talk to anybody that much considering I was a bit anti-social. That is until I met this girl…_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1: First day of school<strong>

It was 6:00 a.m. and Ryu's alarm clock kept ringing and ringing until Ryu turned it off.

"Ryu, sweetheart, you up?" Said his mother Hikari as she was knocking on Ryu's door.

"Yea mom. I'm up." He said yawning.

"Okay well get dressed. Wouldn't want you to be late on your first day of middle school."

"Oh yea." Ryu said as he got up and went to the bathroom along with his six brothers. "Hey guys. You okay?"

"Yea." Ruxy said. "I just don't know why we have to wake up so early. I mean school doesn't start till 8:00."

"I wouldn't really question it." Sora said. "Just go along with it. They went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and went back to their rooms and put on their clothes.

Ryu went in his closet to get his set that he already prepared, which was a black shirt with a white jacket and black jeans. He then combed his silver, spiky, long hair

and formed two strands into a braid in between the spikes, got his backpack, and went downstairs to see his father Terra making coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Hey son. Sleep good?" He asked.

"Yea." Ryu said as he picked up a banana from the fruit bowl and got some orange juice.

"You ready for your first day? I think you'll really enjoy it?"

"Yea. Probably." Ryu said as he pulled out a paper showing his classes: 1st period History (His least favorite subject), 2nd period English, 3rd period Math, 4th Gym,

5th Language Arts, Lunch, 7th Choir, and 8th Science.

"At least I'll get the least favorite one out of the way." Ryu said to himself. He then heard the bus come. "Guys, come on. Bus is here."

"Coming." His brothers said as they came downstairs and walked outside, kissed their parents goodbye, and got on the bus.

* * *

><p>"Man you're lucky to have History 1st period, Ryu. I have to have it 3rd which means I'll probably fall asleep." Wyatt complained.<p>

"Just try to do your best, Wyatt. No matter boring it may seem." Ryu said.

"Easy for you to say, smart aleck." Ruxy said as he and the others went to their first class. Ryu went to his History class where a bunch of students were throwing

paper airplanes and talking a lot.

"Yea, this'll be fun." He said taking his seat as the teacher walked by. He was a short man with black hair and he was wearing a red shirt with light brown trousers.

"Alright class enough!" He yelled as the class got in their seats. "Alright, now before we begin class, I'd like to introduce a new student. Mr. Fox, would you please

stand up and tell the class your name?" Ryu hesitated a bit before standing up as everyone was staring at him.

"My name is Ryu M. Fox." He said almost kinda quickly.

"And uh what's the 'M' for Mr. Fox?" The teacher asked.

'Are you kidding me?' Ryu thought. 'I said my name and now he wants know that my middle name's Mileena.'

"Um I'd rather not. It's kinda personal." Ryu said.

"Oh well okay then. Welcome to our school, Ryu. My name is Mr. Henry and I am your History teacher."

'Yea obviously. This is a History class is it not?' He thought. He sat back down as Mr. Henry began talking. Later on, the teacher began passing out classwork for the

students to work on.

"Heh well this should be easy." Ryu said as he wrote down his answers until he was interrupted but a note that landed on his desk. It read:

_Hey Ryu, I know this may seem weird to you but I just wanted to say hi and welcome to the school. I saw that you have a locker across from mine and I was thinking maybe _

_you and I could talk for a bit. __You know get to know each other and maybe be friends. Well, see you then._

_ -Salena_

Ryu looked to who gave it to him and saw a girl wolf with white fur, blue long hair, and purple eyes wearing a white shirt and a black jacket just like Ryu's but she had

a red plaid skirt on. She waved to him and he nervously waved back.

* * *

><p>Later on, after the bell rang, the students turned in their classwork and went out. Ryu went back to his locker to get his other supplies when he felt someone tugging<p>

his braid and turned to see Salena.

"Hey." She said. "You got my note?"

"Y-yea. Yea I did. You wanted…to talk?"

"Yea. I just wanted to try to get to know you. I just felt that no one else would try to so I figured I'd be the first."

"Oh well okay. Well in case you missed it, I'm Ryu Fox."

"Nice to meet you Ryu. I'm Salena Wolf. Um and I was wondering, what does the 'M' stand for in your middle name?"

'Oh man she really wants to know. Well get ready for her to laugh at you.' He thought. "Mileena. That's my middle name. Mileena."

"Oh. No wonder it was personal. I'm so sorry for asking."

"No it's fine really." He said.

"Well my middle name is Hans. Yea I know it's weird."

"Oh…n-no not all. I mean a little bit but…no not at all." He said as she giggled and stuck out her hand. "Well it was nice to see you." Ryu then shook her hand and she

walked off.

Well, well." Ruxy said startling Ryu. "Look who's got himself a girl."

"Stop it, Ruxy. And what did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that." Ryu said punching Ruxy's arm.

"Hey I was just messing around. Jeez, calm down."

"So how was your class?" Suoh asked changing the subject.

"It was alright. Though the teacher just kept rambling about things that I already knew in my time." Ryu said. "What about you guys?" They made the 'so-and-so' sign.

"Heh, well, should get to our other classes. See you guys then." He said as he walked off thinking about that Salena and the note she gave him.

_'Get to know each other and maybe be friends. Well, see you then.'_

**R&R and as always I will see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

After school was over, Ryu and his brothers walked home.

"So how was the other classes?" Ryu asked as his brothers did the so-and-so sign. "Of course."

"So what about you? You see you girlfriend again?" Ruxy asked.

"Salena is NOT my girlfriend." Ryu said defensively.

"Denial's not a river in Egypt." Sora joked.

"Oh haha very funny Sora. Look we just met and we're becoming friends okay?"

"Okay whatever you say." Ruxy said. They got back home where Hikari was making dinner.

"Hey kids." She said. "How'd it go?"

"It was alright, mom." Ryu said putting his backpack down.

"Meet anybody new?" Hikari asked as Wyatt, Sora, Suoh, Ventus, Kasai, and Ruxy smiled at Ryu and he sighed.

"I met a girl today at school. She's a wolf and her name is Salena." Ryu explained.

"Really. Was she pretty?" Hikari asked.

"Mom please." Ryu whined.

"Alright alright I'll stop…how tall was she?"

"Mom!"

"Okay okay." Terra then came in.

"Hey juniors. How was school? Got any homework?"

"Dad, it's the first day of school. Who gives homework on the first day of school?" Ruxy asked as Terra laughed.

"I was just messing with you." After a while Ryu went outside and sat on the rooftop with a sea salt ice cream in his hand as he watched the neighborhood.

"Hmph, just one day of school down, lots more to go."

* * *

><p><em>So that was how the first day of school went. After a few weeks, things were kinda the same until this one day where things began to get a little…violent between me and a<em>

_ serious prick. Afterwards I got sent to the principal's and let's just say it wasn't what I was expecting._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 23: Fights and friendly meetings<strong>

Everyone was outside and Ryu was just sitting on the park bench just watching everyone. He then heard a conversation as he turned to see the wolf Salena talking with some

other girl.

"Hey Ryu!" He heard as he saw a basketball coming toward him and he caught it. "Come on man. One on one." He looked to see his longtime friend Ryoko, a young girl who's

been friends with him since 3rd grade. Ryu went to the basketball court as he started the game. After playing, Ryu won 20 to 17.

"Looks like I win." He said panting.

"Yea this time. Next time I won't be so easy on ya." She then saw he wasn't paying attention and looked to where he was looking and saw Salena sitting on the bench by

herself playing with her phone. "You should go talk to her." She said.

"Huh?"

"You were looking at her. Maybe you should go talk to her." Ryu hesitated a bit before walking to Salena. She then noticed him and stopped what she was doing.

"Hi." She said.

"H-hey there." Ryu said a bit nervously.

"Good to see you again." She said.

"You too. So uh what were you doing?"

"Watching Frozen on my phone. It's this app I have that allows me to watch movies." She said.

"And you like Frozen? So do I. I watch it all the time. I pretty much know all the lines and even the songs."

"Really. Awesome. Frozen is like #1 on my favorite movies list. I really love singing the song Let it Go. You sing?"

"Yea a little bit. You want me to sing it to you?" Ryu asked as Salena nodded and turned on the let it go music.

_Ryu: __The snow glows white on the mountain tonight__  
><em>_Not a footprint to be seen__  
><em>_A kingdom of isolation,__  
><em>_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside__  
><em>_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see__  
><em>_Be the good girl you always have to be__  
><em>_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know__  
><em>_Well, now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go__  
><em>_Can't hold it back anymore__  
><em>_Let it go, let it go__  
><em>_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care__  
><em>_What they're going to say__  
><em>_Let the storm rage on,__  
><em>_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

"Amazing!" Salena said applauding. Meanwhile a boy with spiky hair and ragged clothing heard them and came.

"Hey you!" He said calling to Ryu. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm singing, what does it look like I'm doing?" Ryu asked.

"You're singing to my girlfriend." The boy said as Ryu had a confused look on his face and looked to Salena.

"No it's not like that see…"

"I'll handle this. Look pal," The boy said as he walked threateningly up to Ryu, "I don't let anyone sing to my girl especially not you. So you better back off." He said as he

pushed Ryu to the ground and kicked his side.

"Ryu!" Salena said. "Butch, just leave him alone." Ryu then got back up and walked up to Butch and kicked him right where the sun don't shine.

"And you listen here, punk. I don't like being pushed around like that. So why don't you back off?" Butch then looked to him with a death glare.

"You're asking for it now." He charged at Ryu to punch him but missed.

"Well I see you got quite a temper." Ryu said as Butch kept trying to punch him but kept missing. "Have you even practiced for things like this?" He asked.

"Why don't you stand still and take your beating like a man and then you'll know." Butch said jumping to kick him but Ryu back flipped causing Butch to miss again.

"Come on, you call that an attack?" Everyone began crowding around the two videotaping the fight. Butch kept trying to hit Ryu only to get toyed with, making him even more

angry.

"You know Butch, funny thing about anger. Let it consume you…" Ryu then came behind him, …and you lose sight of everything." Butch then swung his arm but missed and

Ryu uppercuts and kicks him in the stomach.

"It's always darkest before the dawn." Ryu said as everyone cheered until the principal came.

**Review on the story so far and I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What is going on here?" The principle asked then looked to hurt Butch and to Ryu. "You did this?" He asked as Ryu nodded nervously. The principle sighed as he grabbed Ryu's

arm and took him to his office.

"Okay what happened?" He asked.

"Well all I was doing was singing this girl a song and that prick just walked up to me and just pushed me and I had to defend myself so…"

"So you punched him and kicked him on his stomach?"

"Yes…" Ryu was then waiting for whatever was coming to him but it never came and he then realized the principle had left and he came back.

"Come with me. There's someone I want you to meet." Ryu followed him to a room where there was another fox sitting waiting for him.

"Ah so this is the person you talked about?" He asked as the principle nodded and let Ryu in and closed the door. "Well son my name is Kurayami. Pleasure to meet you." He

said as he held out his hand. Ryu paused for a bit before shaking his hand.

"So am I in any trouble or anything?" Ryu asked thought he never wanted to ask.

"Oh no not at all. I know you never meant that fight. You were just defending yourself. And I must say I'm impressed because no one has ever managed to fight against Butch

and win. But you yes you're different."

"Uh thanks I guess." Afterwards they kept talking until Kurayami said one thing that caught Ryu's attention.

"So there's another world that has life that can be like all this?" He asked.

"Yea and I'm thinking about having you and your family there for a few weeks you know just to see what it's about because someday you might live in that world and create a

whole new life. They also have some classes that might interest you."

"Really? Alright. And then when I come back I can tell you what I've been learning." He said as Kurayami nodded.

* * *

><p><em>So I didn't get in trouble, lucky me, but I guess it's the least I'd expect considering people know me pretty well. Anyways so every single day when I go to school afterwards<em>

_ I would go see Kurayami and we would talk for a bit. Him telling me about things I could do on and all that and he also told me one time that someday because of that fight I_

_ had that I might use that type of skill and become a warrior in the future. Heh that I wasn't so sure of but hey we'll see what the future holds. Anyways so after all those _

_days, the day of when I could go visit the Earth came. I was really excited._

**Day 39: Heading to Earth and the first friend**

It was almost morning and the family were getting ready to leave.

"Ryu, ready to go?" Ruxy asked.

"Yea I'm coming. Hold your horses."

"I don't have horses." He said jokingly. When everyone headed out Terra and Hikari then summoned strange weapons that Ryu and the others didn't know they had.

"What are those?" He asked.

"They're called Dragon Swords." Terra said. "Your mother and I had these swords when we were in combats before you guys were born and we kept them with us all the time."

They then tossed the swords up as two dragons came from them. One was a white dragon and the other was a black dragon. The family jumped onto them and flew to Earth.

While flying, Ryu was thinking of the possibilities he could do when he goes to heads to Earth.

'Maybe I'll meet lots of people.' He thought. As they landed to Earth, the dragons went back into swords. The family then went to a hotel as they got settled.

"Now kids, your mother and I got you guys arrangements for you guys to be in school. Now try not to do anything weird okay?"

"Why would you say that dad?" Ruxy asked. "We can handle it, okay?" After a few hours they went to school and everything seemed like it was back on their planet.

"Wow guess the Earth really does have life like Twilightinus." Suoh asked. Ryu walked in and looked around as he saw everyone talking to each other and doing whatever.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys around. He said as he was about to go to find his first class, when someone ran into him and fell on top of him. Ryu opened his eyes to see a

coyote with long ears, green eyes, and had spikes of hair on his head. He was also wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a green vest and black pants.

"Uh…hi…" Ryu said a bit uncomfortable as the coyote just stared at him.

**As always review on what you think and don't forget to Favorite/Follow if you enjoyed and I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	5. Chapter 5

The coyote snapped into reality as he got up and held out his hand to Ryu. "Uh sorry about that. You okay?" He asked as Ryu took his hand and got up.

"Yea I'm fine. Thanks."

"Sorry I rammed into you. I was just in a hurry to get to my class. Uh but anyways my name's Tech. Tech E. Coyote. Yours?"

"Ryu Fox, got it memorized? Pleasure to meet you."

"So you are a guy?" He asked earning a confused look from Ryu. "I kinda mistook you for a girl cause of your long hair and your eyes. Kinda why I was off in space when I saw

you."

"Oh I see…" Ryu said blushing a bit as he saw some people looking, "Well I should probably get going. I'll see you around Tech." He said as he left for his class.

"See ya." Tech said as he went off. After all that, Ryu sometimes couldn't concentrate on some things because of what happened. He would always go in space thinking about

what might've happened.

* * *

><p><em>Tech E. Coyote. Now that's a name I can memorize for my first friend. We haven't really talked much considering we only have a few of the same classes. But besides all <em>

_that, school's been going okay thought there were some different things. But other than, okay. So afterwards a few days have passed and there was a day, before I had to_

_ leave, when me and Tech had our first hangout after school. He offered me to go with him. I didn't really question it so I just went along with it. We actually managed to get_

_ to know each other and we had all sorts of things in common._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 40: Bonding<strong>

Ryu was trying to get used to the whole combination thing on his locker considering he's never had this type of thing back at his old school.

"You having trouble there?" Someone asked as he turned to see Tech.

"Uh no I got it." He tried doing the combination again but was struggling until Tech helped him.

"3 left, you got to pass 0 once and keep going left till 3, 5 right, just pass 5 once and keep going right till 5, and 0 left, just go left to 0." He opens the locker.

"Heh. Sorry I just never really had this type of thing back at my old school. We use technology to open our lockers." He said getting his things waiting for the final bell.

"Really?" Tech asked. "You know about technology?"

"Yea I get into it a lot. I used to create gadgets during the time. Like this one called the Transporter. It allows you to transport things to where you want them to go."

"Interesting. I've created stuff myself too. Like freeze rays and all that basic stuff." The bell then rang as everyone headed out.

"So what are you gonna do?" Ryu asked out of nowhere.

"I'm actually gonna hang at a place I always hang out at. Wanna come with?" He asked and Ryu nodded as he followed Tech to a park where there were kids playing on a

playground. Tech then led Ryu to a park bench.

"So this is where you hang?" Ryu asked.

"Yea I always like to sit here, watch the kids play around, and sometimes I would always like to watch the sunset. I always love seeing the red sun when it sets." Ryu then

began to chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just when you said red sun it reminded me of what my dad always said. About why the sun sets red. He always tell me that light is made up of lots of colors and

out of all the colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

"Huh. Well your dad's very creative. What's his name?"

"His name is Terra. I also have a mother named Hikari and six younger brothers named Ruxy, Kasai, Suoh, Sora, Ventus, and Wyatt. All can be fun when you get to know

them."

"And they're all red foxes like you I'm assuming?"

"Yea. Some people would find it hard to tell us apart."

"Hehe. Same here. My mother and father's names are Natalie and Vlad. I also have a younger brother named Rex, though he can be kinda annoying most times."

"Really?"

"Yea. He always treats himself like my sidekick cause he has this imagination that I'm a superhero and we always go through this who imaginative crime fighting business. It

can be fun to do, but kinda annoying when you're dealing with nothing but stuffed animals I mean come on. Then of course the parents, they can be cool, but kinda strict

most times when it comes to serious stuff that's not even that much of a big deal."

"Hahaha. Sounds like a great family."

"So does yours." They chilled out and kept watching around town as Aqua Theme played around. Ryu then saw an ice cream truck and went to get his favorite ice cream and

got one for Tech.

"Here you go."

"What's this?" Tech said as he got the ice cream.

"It's sea salt ice cream. My favorite. It's really good." Tech tried the ice cream.

"Kinda salty but sweet too."

"Is it good?" Ryu asked and Tech nodded.

"Never really had this kind before."

"Well you know what they say "Don't knock it till you try it." He said as Tech chuckled and they ate their ice cream as the sun began to set and Ryu heard a voice and saw his

parents calling to him.

"Well I guess I should get going." Ryu said kinda sadly.

"No worries we can hang here tomorrow." Tech said only that was what worried Ryu for he had to leave tomorrow.

"Actually, I can't really be here tomorrow." He said kinda nervously.

"Why?" Tech asked.

"I…kinda have to go back somewhere tomorrow. I only had to…be here for a week." He said.

"Oh…I see. Will you maybe…come to visit sometime?" Tech asked.

"I'm not sure…I…" He heard his parents call again. "Sorry but I have to leave." He said getting his backpack and before he left, he gave Tech a hug and then began running off

giving one last glance to Tech and smiled, waving goodbye as he smiled and waved back.

* * *

><p>"So who was your friend there?" Terra asked driving Ryu back to the hotel.<p>

"He was just a guy I know. His name is Tech E. Coyote." Ryu explained.

"Oh nice name." Ryu then thought for a moment before asking, "Mom, Dad, could we visit here again someday?" The parents exchanged glances before looking to their son.

"Uh I don't know about that sweetheart." Hikari said, "I mean I know you must like here but there's still things to do in Twilightinus."

"Yea son, but maybe in the future years you can come visit here again. But for now let's just get ready for tomorrow okay?"

"Alright dad." Ryu said with a mental sad look.

_So I guess I can't go back to Earth to see tech more often. I'm certain he'll probably wonder about me for some time, but then forget about me and move on and make _

_some new friends. And who knows, I may forget him too. No matter how much I may try to remember him, the more I try, the more I'm just gonna forget even more…_

**As always review on the story and don't forget to Favporite/Follow and I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


End file.
